


Bloody Lazarus Show

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Merlin's real name, merlahad, too much swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Did they couldn't have been stayed dead?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ottermidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermidnight/gifts).



> Greg Lestrade deserves a true friend and since nobody in the show seems to be able to give him enough love, I'm bringing someone else who could do that.

It was late. Too late for still hoping to have the chance to grab some hours of sleep after finishing to fill these reports and making some order in all this mess. Greg Lestrade sighed and closed his eyes few seconds. When he opened them again, he saw a shadow moving before letting itself dropped in the chair front of his desk. He could see a tall bald man, hands in his coat's pocket and a frown on his face.

 

« What are you doing here ? » asked Greg with a tired smile on his lips.

« I need a fucking drink and I'm not yet enough pathetic to swallow a whole bottle on my own » answered his friend while getting out a still intact whisky bottle from the inside of his coat.

 

Greg nodded, amused, before grabbing two already used mugs. Lucas opened the bottle before pouring a drink for both of them. They took a sip without saying a word and Greg took times to look at his best friend. The first thing he was noticing was how exhausted he looked.

 

« Not that I'm complaining about a reminder of our best drunky nights from the past but we were agree that we are now too old for this. So what's up ? » asked again Greg, his sweet voice making his effect on his friend.

« Harry is alive. » grumbled Lucas, sulking even more, like a bloody teenager.

 

In a second, Greg spitted out all his whisky on his desk and he got a smirk from Lucas, this bastard always amused to provoke this kind of reaction in Greg.

 

« Holy shit ! » bursted out Greg, wincing for his blasphemy. Old habits from the catholic school.

« Exactely what crossed my mind when I saw this bloody arsehole in his perfect suit, with his perfact hair and his perfect smile standing proudly front of me. »

« What did you do ? »

« I called him a bastard, punched him and hugged him.  In this order. » ansewered Lucas, a fierce proud spark in his green eyes.

« I wasn't expecting less from you » smiled Greg before taking a new sip. « You know, maybe God wasn't so mad after us as was saying Sister Veronica. » added the DI.

 

Lucas frowned, asking for clarifications.

 

« I mean, he gave us back two people so precious for us. » answered Greg, seriously.

 

It took few seconds for Lucas to understand what Greg meant. Then, the DI could see the understanding in his best friend's gaze.

 

« Holmes is alive ? »

« Yep. How could you miss that ? It's written in every bloody newspaper in this country for the last two days. » laughed Greg, a little bit too bitterly.

« HO ! Well excuse me to have passed the last 48 hours to save this fucking world. » snarked Lucas, putting his feet on Greg's desk.

 

Both men remained silent for the next minute.

 

« Fuck. » sighed Lucas, passing an hand on his face. « I'm sorry. »

« That's nothing. » whispered Greg. « As you said, you were busy. »

« When ? » asked his best friend, looking at Greg like he was the most important thing in the world.

« Few days ago. » answered the DI.

« What did you do ? »

« Everything like you. Minus the punch. » answered Greg with a smile which found its brother on Lucas' lips.

« Well deserved. » exclamed Lucas, pointing his index from the hand holding his mug to Greg, ordering him to not argue about this.

 

Another minute in silence. Both men realizing what was happening to them. They went through hell these two last years, mourning together and rebuilding their lives together. And now, at the same time, they were having to deal with a resurrected arsehole, blowing everything in their path and making themselves again some place in their unstable lives. Wonderful ! Sister Veronica maybe was right when she was saying their fates were linked. Double wonderful !

 

« Still in love with this prat ? » asked Greg, falsely casual.

« You know how badly I handle changes. » answered Lucas with a faking nonchalant sigh.

« Yeah. » nodded Greg, taking another sip.

« Even if I should make him pay for all this Lazarus bullshit. » groaned Lucas, finishing angrily his glass.

« Biblical metaphor ? » asked Greg with an amused grin. « I thought you hated it. »

« I'm pissed off ! » responded the other man. « I have the bloody right to betray my principles. » grumbled Lucas.

 

Greg grabbed the bottle before filling again both of their glasses. He raised his own up.

 

« To the Drama Queen of your life . » said Greg, his brown eyes meeting his best mate's gaze.

« To the Drama Queen of your life. » repeated Lucas, making his glass twisting against Greg's one.

 

Sharing a smile upon their drink. Happy for the other one. Satified for themselves.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Blame my love for Greg Lestrade. Or for Merlin. Or Rupert Graves & Mark Strong friendship.


End file.
